A New Adventure
by Mr. Misfit
Summary: The War Against Giygas is now over. Pokey is gone to who knows where. Eagleland seems sunny and bright with joy, or is it.
1. Chapter 1: A beginning

**(Another fanfiction that I decided to write. Please enjoy this story I have whipped up.)**

It was 2 weeks after Giygas was defeated by Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo. Everything went normal like nothing ever happened. The sun shining in its full glory. The people hustling around to get where they need to go. The children playing card games. All of this was what Ness worked up to. His goal was to save the world and he finally achieved it. Of course without his friends, he would not be able to get far. Everthing seemed peachy around Eagleland, or so he thought. Pokey, his former next door neighbor, was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared with a flashing light when Ness defeated Giygas. Ness really didn't care. Pokey was a terrible neighbor and deserved some punishment for what he done to the chosen four on their adventure. At that moment, Ness decided to visit his friends. He performed PK Teleport α and he ran at 88 mph. A vortex opened and Ness disappeared, on his way to Twoson.

 **(There will be more chapters down the line, but I must go so I can rest up and write the next chapter. Thank you all and later.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Back with friends

**( Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything Earthbound related.)**

 _Chapter 2: Back with friends_

Ness ran came out of the vortex at lightning speed. He skidded to a halt, with his shoes smoking. "Aw man, these were good shoes," Ness groaned. Ness stopped thinking about the smell of burning rubber and carried on to the Polestar Preschool. He knocked on the door. Out came Paula's mom, looking happy as always. "Ness! What a suprise for you to come here," she exclaimed.

"Nice to see again as well," Ness replied back, "Is Paula here?"

"Yes she is, she is upstairs cleaning her room."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I leave my smoking shoes outside." Ness chuckled

"Not at all, please, come inside."

"Okay," said Ness.

Ness walked upstairs and knocked on Paula's door.

"Come inside," Paula said.

Ness opened the door. Paula was making her bed. She looked at Ness and had a beaming smile on her face when she looked at him. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ness! Its been awhile since I've seen you! How you been doing?"

"I'm...doing...good," Ness said as he was struggling to breathe. "Can't...breathe,"

"Oh, i'm sorry. I guessed I missed you a little too much." Paula said with embarrassment.

"Gasp. Whew. It's okay Paula. I doing pretty good now that the evil Giygas is destroyed." Ness said

"Yeah I know, It feels like their is no more danger in this world. Evil is gone." Paula said.

" But, we forgot about Pokey."

"Pokey? What about him?" Paula said with a puzzled look on her face?

" He's probably out there, reeking havoc in another place." Ness said in a worried tone.

"True, but at least we don't have to worry about him coming to us."

"Yeah. Say, wanna go find Jeff and Poo?" Ness asked.

"Sure!" Paula replied

"Alright, lets go."

Ness and Paula walked outside. Ness' shoes were still smoking. He put them on and walked into the street.

"Hold on tight," Ness said.

Ness used PK Teleport α... and ran into a street post.

"Darn, lemme try again," Ness said.

Ness used PK Teleport α and off they went to Winters. But what they didn't realize, was that Pokey was spying on them.

"So, they are going to Winters eh? Oh i'll give them a suprise over there."

Pokey pressed a teleportation button and he disappeared from the woods.

 **(Thank you for reading and have a great time of your day.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation, with a pig

**(Welcome back. Like I said from the previous chapter, I don't own anything Earthbound related.)**

 _Chapter 3: Confrontation, with a Pig_

Ness and Paula came zooming out of the vortex. They were right in front of the Winters snowboarding school. They walked inside to escape the freezing cold. They found Jeff sitting on the couch working on a new contraption. They walked up to Jeff and greeted him.

"Hey Jeff," Paula said.

"Long time no see," Ness added.

Jeff looked up with his glasses shimmering.

"Oh hey Ness and Paula, it's been a little bit since we last saw each other." Jeff said.

"Hows everything with your father?" Paula asked.

"Better than before our adventure of stopping Giygas," Jeff said happily.

"That's great! I'm glad that things are working out between you and your father," Paula said cheerfully.

"We were on our way to gather Poo, wanna come join us?" Ness asked.

"Sure! I'll come. Lemme go tell Tony that i'm gonna be out with my friends for a bit." Jeff said excitedly.

Jeff ran off to his dorm for 5 minutes and came back.

"Alright! Lets get going," Jeff said.

They walked out of the snowboarding house and walked into an open field of snow. As they were about to teleport away to Dalaam, they heard a rustle in the pine trees.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Ness said in a tough tone.

Out came a a huge spider mech with a guy with sea green skin and resembled a pig. It was Pokey Minch.

"Well well well, what a suprise! It's uh... what was it, Pigs Butt... no no no, um... oh yeah! Ness! It's been a long time since we last met. Remember what I said about you and me seeing each other again, well the time is now!"

"We'll see about that Pokey, or should I call you "Porky"," Ness remarked.

Pokey, seemed to take offense in the nickname "Porky" retaliated with one last sentence before hitting a teleport button.

"Well, watch what you say! Next time won't be so forgiving."

And off he went.

Ness and the others were blinded by a smoke, released by Pokey's spider mech. When the smoke cleared, Pokey was gone. Ness performed PK Teleport α. Ness, Paula, Jeff ran through the vortex, on their way to Dalaam.

 **(Thank you for reading! Sorry for not posting in a while. It's just school getting in the way, so I didn't get time to write this.)**


End file.
